Shadow Of Otogakure
by Jerex
Summary: "There's been a change of plan" Naruto announces "Orochi-temes dead! I'm in charge anyone got a problem with that?" the flash of steel and a sweep of a Kyuubi powered claw and the Sound 4 have been reduced to 2 "anyone else?"


Shadow of Otogakure

Synopsis: "There's been a change of plan" Naruto licks his lip with an elongated tongue "Orochi-temes dead! I'm in charge anyone got a problem with that?" the flash of steel and a sweep of a Kyuubi powered claw and the Sound 4 have been reduced to 2 "anyone else?" he asks sarcastically.

Chapter 1) Fall of the Shodaime, Rise of the Nidaime.

A Room in Otogakure

Deep underground

Somewhere in the heart of Rice Country

Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kyuubi was sat upon his bed in his room staring at the drab walls in thought. He was clad in a simple orange and black tracksuit (not even the Otokage himself could deny Naruto the holiest of colours second only to Ramen the food of the Gods!) A Hitia (branded with a musical note symbol) tied back with orange cloth around his forehead causing his golden blond locks to spike up in bunches, his tracksuit featured a spiral emblem on the back. A set of three slash marks adorned each cheek resembling whisker marks.

He was fourteen years old but could be mistaken for someone older (a side-effect perhaps of containing such a powerful demon.) He had been a Shinobi of the Sound for four years now ever since his Tenth Birthday.

Naruto raised his left arm up to his right shoulder and scratched absently at the tattoo like seal present there comprised of three spirals combined to form a spiraling whirlpool shaped seal. A Cursed Seal designed to grant its bearer a second source of 'tainted' Chakra along with a second demonesque form far more powerful than their regular forms. Not that a Jinchuriki like Naruto had need for such a form since he could draw on the power of his tenant.

The Cursed Seal served another function: Every three years Orochimaru transferred his soul and Tainted chakra to a new vessel thereby not only remaining at his peak performance within a young body, but through this forbidden Kinjutsu has the capacity to live forever! Three years ago Naruto had been too immature his body to young and weak to be used as a vessel. Orochimaru had chosen a young woman with a mud Jutsu bloodline instead. Naruto had matured since then now physically strong and capable of drawing up to two tails of demonic chakra. And possessing self regeneration on par with Kabuto's self-used medical technique. Even without drawing on the Kyuubi's reserves his Chakra reserves were frankly Kage Level. A perfect candidate for the position of Orochimarus new vessel.

The door to Narutos room opens allowing his visitor to see into the sparsely decorated room. There was no sunlight in a subterranean village so Naruto couldn't grow plants even if he had the time to tend to them. The roughly hewn rock walls were drab and more for functionality than aesthetic design and had probably been created with some kind of earth Jutsu. Opposite the bed against the far wall a small desk and chair stood with several scrolls lying messily upon it along with a book on Uzushiogakure (the village Hidden in the Whirling Tides.) one of the few gifts other than the Cursed Seal Orochimaru ever gave Naruto. To shut him up when he kept asking about his parents information on his Mothers clan. It seemed the Otokage didn't know who Narutos father was and considering he had his own suspicions on the matter that was fine by Naruto.

Tearing his attention away from nothing Naruto glances up at his Visitor who steps through the door closing it seamlessly behind him. As tall as Naruto himself clad in a dark grey sleeveless tracksuit with a white shirt worn underneath and a white ruffled cloth wrapped around his middle, dark grey fingerless gloves with plain metal plates on the backs of the hands. His Hitia (branded with a Leaf Symbol) was tied back with navy blue cloth around his forehead, his grey locks falling over it, hair tied back in a short ponytail. He also wore glasses which was unusual for a ninja.

"Kabuto-kun" Naruto greets the aforementioned Kabuto.

"Naruto-kun" Kabuto greets Naruto smiling pleasantly.

"Did you get it?" Naruto asks immediately having dealt with the pleasantries.

Kabuto bows his head in reply "Hai" he chuckles dropping into a kneeling stance "it wasn't easy though" he reaches into his Kunai pouch not phasing Naruto in the slightest "what with it been a double-S classed village secret an all" he mutters sarcastically before smiling once again and pulling out a scroll "but I managed it" he smirks pushing up his glasses with his left hand while handing over the scroll in his right.

Naruto accepts the scroll with a grateful smile without hesitation after glancing at the seal fixed upon it cuts his own hand with a Kunai and drops a dab of blood on the Seal which glows briefly before releasing the scroll which unravels allowing Naruto to scan its contents.

A Broad smile works it's way across Narutos features "son of a Bitch!" he exclaims laughing with glee "or should that be son of a Kage?" he muses, glancing up and down the scroll a second time just to be sure "Does he know about this?" he asks in a deadly serious tone of voice looking up at Kabuto.

"I haven't told him your suspicions, and I don't think he suspects…It's my opinion he sees the resemblance but like all of Konoha just don't want to accept it" Kabuto replies before hesitating "I'm sorry but it's almost time…Orochimaru is getting ready, he'll be sending for you anytime now…are you ready to see him?"

Naruto snorts as he reseals the scroll tossing it carelessly back onto his bed "but of course" he stands up a foxy smirk already affixed on his face "I was born ready" he could always read the scroll later for now he had a snake to outfox.

Dojo area

Orochimaru's chambers

Orochimarus current vessel was rapidly weakening not that he showed it as doing so would be a sign of weakness and the pale skinned, long dark haired, purple eye shadow wearing yellow snake eyed Sannin never showed weakness. Clad in a light purple kimono tied with a yellow sash. Even with his bodies deteriorating state he still emitted the aura of a powerful predator about to pounce.

Naruto on the other hand having only just arrived and still wearing his black and orange tracksuit (despite Orochimaru's insistence that 'kill me' orange was inappropriate for a Shinobi.) he appeared totally at ease before the Snake Sannin and seemingly oblivious to the bloodlust that saturated the air.

Orochimaru couldn't deny that although he had yet to obtain the Sharingan ever since he'd kidnapped the Leaf's Jinchuriki and replaced him with a Blood Clone (nearly killing the boy in the process, but lets not quibble about the finer details.) he'd obtained a powerful subordinate of at least A rank, quite possibly surpassing the Sound Five, his five strongest subordinates. And once he'd transferred his soul to his new vessel he would be one step closer to his dream of immortality.

"Have you any wishes I can grant you?" Orochimaru asks his next victim, it was something he had started doing to give them some false hope, it wasn't strictly necessary as he was powerful enough to overcome most peoples wills, it would take someone of at least S class to really resist him.

Naruto blinks his eyes having not expected to be asked that 'hmm' he thinks 'telling him to go fuck himself is probably a bad idea' he shudders for no apparent reason much to the Otokages confusion 'and comes with really bad mental images…think good mental images…think…' he sighs contentedly a dribble of drool hanging out of his mouth to the Otokages continued confusion. 'Tayuya-chan in a two piece bikini…giggle, giggle…' a bead of blood trickles out of his nose before he catches it in a sniff and recovers.

Naruto shakes his head and smiles like an idiot reaching back with his right hand to scratch the back of his neck "I want Uzushiogakure back as a Hidden Village again" he declares much to the shock of the expectant Snake Sannin he was imagining something more simple along the lines of a years supply of Ramen broth in a single helping. (Which had nearly bankrupted Oto before Orochimaru put his foot down and forced him to eat something more nutritious.) "Can you do that Hebi-jiji?" Naruto asks oh so innocently.

Orochimaru's right eye twitches and he has to force himself to remain calm and not kill the disrespectful brat not even Tayuya who had the foulest mouth and most stubborn attitude of his subordinates dared be anything but respectful to him. If there was one thing he shared with his former team-mate Tsunade the Slug Princess it was a tendency to be touchy about his age 'I can't kill him now' he thinks 'not after putting up with him for four years, just a few more minutes and it will all stop'

"Kukukuku" Orochimaru chuckles creepily "what an interesting idea" he muses thoughtfully "establishing other Hidden Villages…very well Naruto-kun I will restore Uzushio to it's former glory" he purposely left out the part where like Oto it wouldn't be really a Hidden Village but just another excuse to gather together powerful bloodlines and techniques.

Naruto smiles widely "thanks Hebi-jiji" the urge to kill or at least maim his soon to be vessel was returning.

Ignoring the Orange wearing, Ramen obsessive, Namikaze look alike he begins the transfer process emitting a dark purple aura of Tainted Chakra which reaches out for Naruto who can only look on in confusion and fear as Orochimaru's soul enters his new vessel and attempts to swallow Narutos soul whole.

A medical room elsewhere in Oto

A lone patient lay in a medically induced coma on a bed hooked up to several life support and Chakra infusion machines covered by a plain white medical blanket. Kimimaro was a critically ill Shinobi who probably only had a year or two left and that was only if they kept him in his current condition.

Across from the patient standing in front of a set of monitors Kabuto had hacked into the security feeds and had been observing the upcoming battle of wills between Naruto and Orochimaru. It wasn't exactly standard procedure especially for such an accomplished Medical Nin to turn an intensive care patient's room into a spy post but it was the most secure location he had access to for his purposes.

Kabuto had a lot to lose if this went wrong he'd risked a lot pledging himself to Naruto and betraying his other masters…although now that he thinks about it he'd always been Narutos before any of the others. Even so Naruto had only a slim chance of victory. Orochimaru was many things but a fool he was not - he had more experience than Naruto both Shinobi experience and at assimilating the body of another. That's not to say Naruto didn't have a few tricks up his sleeve. (as good at information gathering as he was even Kabuto didn't know who Narutos first teacher before Orochimaru was, that's not to say he didn't have his guesses and if he was right…well it was someone else who'd fought and denied the Snake Sannin their body.)

Kabuto turns of the monitor well aware he can no longer offer Naruto any support and glances over at Kimimaro whose left hand clenches and unclenches. Impossible! Patients in medically induced comas cannot move a muscle let alone so many of them as to move their hand. Kabuto was an excellent if immoral Medical Nin as such he shouldn't believe in omens and superstitious nonsense. Not that that stopped him from recognizing one when he saw one.

'But is it a good omen - or a bad omen?' he muses thoughtfully, checking Kimimaros vital signs all normal and as good as a dying mans vitals can be. "Just be patient" he whispers even though his rational mind was telling him the patient can't hear him. "Just a little longer and then he'll win" he smiles brightly "Naruto has come to far to lose now, he'll keep on getting stronger and then together we'll save you - you'll see"

The battle for Narutos body: Narutos mindscape

A battle for Dominance was been fought within the landscape of Narutos mind (a sewer actually) between three opposing forces. Orochimaru whose soul was embodied as an immense white snake with eight heads each big enough to swallow Naruto whole and reeking of Tainted chakra. Naruto whose soul was identical to his external appearance and was emitting his own highly potent Chakra. And the Kyuubi no Kitsune who had reddish orange fur, nine waving tails, a large maw filled with fangs longer than Naruto was tall, and was at least 300 feet long. If Orochimaru's snake form could swallow Naruto whole then the Kyuubi could quite easily swallow Orochimaru's snake form whole and was covered in Malicious Chakra. Fortunately it was trapped behind an even bigger caged door marked with a slip of paper with the kanji for Seal upon it.

Naruto appeared to be about to lose as his Chakra no matter how potent couldn't compete with Orochimarus tainted Chakra. The Kyuubi had made many attempts to intervene and break out of the seal but even with the fight for his jailors body the Death Gods Seal kept the majority of it's Demonic Chakra held back and what little could be forced out was easily pushed back by the boy and the snake. Orochimaru was confident in his victory Naruto had spirit but he simply lacked the life time of experience that had forged the Snake Sannin into one of the most powerful if twisted Ninja in the world.

"You have fought bravely for your very existence Naruto-kun" Orochimaru praises his soon to be vessel "I will make sure you are remembered for all eternity as the one who never ever gave up!" the snakes hiss hungrily "but now it is time for you to die and me to live!" the eight headed serpent charges directly at Naruto intending to swallow the 'gutsy ninja' up and end this fight.

Instead of wrapping his fangs around Narutos soul something long and red gets in the way and smashes Orochimaru hard away from the boy and into a wall. If his current body wasn't so flexible he'd have broken his neck (or should that be necks?) For sure. Several of the serpents heads hiss angrily at been denied their prey while Orochimaru recovers his senses. Glancing up with dawning horror he sees what prevented him from reaching Naruto the Kyuubi's tail! "Impossible!" the seal containing the Kyuubi was to strong to have broken during their battle of wills he'd checked it personally and while (he would never admit it but) he was never in Jiraiyas league when it came to seals he knew more than enough to be certain his possession of a Jinchuriki's body would have no adverse effects on himself (quite the reverse.)

Naruto looks up fear replaced by confidence as he and the Kyuubi laugh at Orochimaru's expense. The cage containing the Greatest of the Nine Bijuu fades away allowing the gigantic demon fox to stretch its limbs and personally enter the fight.

"You would really release the Kyuubi just to prevent me from taking your body?" Orochimaru hisses frantically "at least had I devoured you your spirit would live on through me, the Kyuubi will kill us! Destroy Oto and then Konoha just like it tried to do fourteen years ago!" it's previous vessel expired the moment he left it's shell there was no way to go back and even if he tried it would probably kill him. There was no one within range he could jump to which he realizes is due to his own orders to prevent any interference until he stabilizes the body after the transfer.

Naruto chuckles amusedly "you think so?" he turns to the gigantic Kyuubi "are you going to kill me Kyu-chan?" the Kyuubi much to Orochimarus surprise bows low to Naruto allowing him to see a previously un-noticed collar around the Bijuu neck a tag with the Kanji for Seal was fastened upon it "Never my master" the Kyuubi rumbles "I live to serve your will" it declares with no small amount of pride.

Naruto decides to take pity on the flabbergasted Snake Sannin after all it wasn't everyday you sure an all powerful demon been subservient to an insignificant human. "To cut a long story short: My seal is literally the strongest in the world and was not made by the strongest Seal Master who ever lived the Yondaime" he smirks with a due sense of smugness "the Yondaime had never been interested in the seals that make a Jinchuriki there was no need. All the Major demons had been sealed already, most were in other countries and considering by the time he became Hokage they had just ended a particularly nasty war, if any of them had problems with their Bijuu/Jinchuriki it was there problem. He certainly didn't want to go around and make a Jinchuriki for no good reason and so when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha it took him a while to come up with a way to deal with it - couldn't kill it obviously, so he had to seal it, regular sealing methods wouldn't work so he'd have to create a Jinchuriki which he did but he had none of the materials beyond a healthy new born baby close to hand"

"What he did have however was a Summoning contract he'd been working on, a so called ultimate Summon only in this case it does exactly what it says on the scroll - after all how much better can you get than a contract that summons the frickin' God of Death!" Orochimaru was speechless "yeah I had much the same reaction" Naruto continues "It's an S classed secret that the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi by summoning the Shinigami so naturally everyone and their cousin knows about it (some nations believe the lie about killing the Kyuubi and figure that's how he did it.) The Contract wasn't complete so my old man spent a few hours finalizing it while the Leafs Ninja bought him some time" Orochimaru is snapped out of his stupor by that did he mean… "Oh yeah I'm the Yondaimes son, surprised a so called genius like you couldn't work it out take away my whisker marks and I'm a dead ringer talk about family resemblance. Anyway the cost of summoning the Shinigami and getting him to do anything was obvious but true a life for a life and all that but beyond that the scope is pretty high. You can't cliché kill your enemy though, you can seal your enemies soul away and then destroy his now empty body which makes it a bit cumbersome to use in an actual battle as no ones going to stand still and just let you so that." Naruto sates sagely.

"But sealing away a demon was relatively easy, The Shinigami created the seal performed the sealing claimed my fathers life as payment and returned to…wherever Death Gods come from (the Soul Society or whatever.) Buuuutt and this is…snigger…your gonna love this" Narutos grin was so large it was beginning to scare Orochimaru "why do I have absolute control over my Demon when the most the other Jinchuriki have ever managed is an equal partnership? It's not because the Shinigami's seal is better than there's (although it is) it's not because my Dad's a Fuinjutsu expert oh no. It's because during the sealing my father made an innocuous remark which he couldn't have known the Shinigami would take seriously. Mentally fatigued, nearing the end of his endurance and suffering severe Chakra exhaustion knowing full well that not only had his wife already passed on but upon completion of the seal he would join her leaving me alone in this cruel world" mock sob "I really wish I could thank him for you know what he said? _Make the Kyuubi Naruto's Bitch!"_

Orochimaru couldn't believe it that was the secret! That was why the Kyuubi Jinchuriki could control his demons Chakra co much easier than any Jinchuriki before him? It was inconceivable an unfortunate (or fortunate depending how you luck at it) turn of phrase taken deadly seriously by a being above mere mortals, even his comprehension!

"Yep Kyu-chan has to obey my every command 'cus she's my Ama" Naruto shrugged in a very 'what can you do' sought of way while scratching Kyu-chan under her chin eliciting a contented growl. "Of course I only found out about her because of you telling me and kidnapping me and training me to use her power so uh I guess thanks!" Naruto offers Orochimaru a beaming smile and a thumbs up with his unoccupied hand before turning more serious dropping the smile to frown at the eight headed snake.

"I've seen you hurt so many people, so many friends, comrades, Kazoku" he shakes his head "no more" he points at Orochimaru determinedly "I'm taking over Oto, I always planned to off you if I got the chance and you walked right into my trap" Naruto snorts and turns away "I knew I wouldn't have been able to beat you directly even with Kyu-chans help but were in my mind now, my rules, and here so long as I wish it so Kyu-chan is all powerful" he gazes darkly at Orochimaru "and now I'm afraid it's time for you to die and me to rule; Kyu-chan" he snaps his fingers "kill!"

Kyu-chan moved like lightning even if he'd had time to react it wouldn't have made any difference as it was there was nothing Orochimaru could do to prevent his imminent death as the Kyuubi devours him whole swallowing his corrupted soul.

"So corrupt…" Kyu-chan pants "so twisted…" she shivers "So bitter…" Shudders "so tainted…" claws clench and unclench in pre-orgasmic bliss "Such a dark and evil soul" she licks her maw and sighs in post-orgasmic bliss "delicious" she remarks satisfied by her Masters gift to her.

Naruto chuckles amused at his Amas antics "I'm glad you approve it wasn't exactly easy to convince someone of his skills that possessing a demon vessel was a sensible thing to do" it had helped because he wanted to believe Naruto was his ultimate vessel!

The Demon Fox shrinks down from 300 foot long avatar of destruction to 6 foot high avatar of nakedness. A Buxom young human girl wearing only a black slave collar with the Kanji for seal written upon a tag, and with long reddish orange hair that flowed like fire down her form reaching down to her knees and tickling her breasts (Which Naruto ideally noted rivaled Tsu-hime's)

Naruto blinks how'd he know that Tsunade of the Sannin his former team-mate had massive knockers? How she developed them was anyone's guess she used to be flat as a board as a teen…cool! He realized I've got all of Orochimaru's memories! Not just pointless speculation about the size of the Slug Sannins boobies but useful stuff like all his Jutsu and combat experience, every hidden base, and operative that worked for him around the Elemental Countries…and a lot of gore involving dissections of living people to further his twisted research and needlessly bloodthirsty deaths on he battlefield. Okay so a few of those memories he was better of without.

"I did good right master?" Kyu-chan asks hesitantly if cutely despite the disconcerting Blood red eyes. It was clear from her demeanor that as far as the enslaved Kyuubi no Kitsune was concerned Naruto (her Master) was God in her eyes.

Naruto smiles fondly at her...for a while he'd considered using her to vent all his frustration and anger out upon. She'd make a very good abuse toy. He'd decided against it in the end while she may follow his orders regardless it was strangely satisfying to have her eating out of the palm of his hand always ready to earn a reward from him, rather than have her cowering at his feet hoping she'd done enough to avoid to harsh a punishment. "Hai Kyu-chan" he replies before with a snap of his fingers he displays the kind of mental control that would make a Yamanaka green with envy changing the sewer like layout of his mindscape into a more comfortable olden style mansion complete with temple shrine and well. (The orange cloudy sky blue skies were an eye opening but Naruto never could be told skies came in white, grey and black mainly or if you were in the Akatsuki Blood Red.) "Go ahead and clean up" Naruto chuckles mischievously "I'm not kissing that mouth until you've washed the taste of Orochimaru's putrid soul out" he announces much to Kyu-chans distress.

"At once Master" she bows her head and quickly skips into the building to complete her task so not to miss out on any of her 'rewards' Life was so much simpler since she'd been sealed into her master. She no longer had to worry about fighting and destruction, of defending her title as Queen of Demons against the never ending hordes, Or about those Blood Red Tomoe eyes that make her mind sleepy. All she had to do was serve her Master giving him her Chakra and abilities when needed and he was such a kind master always giving her rewards like giving her such an evil soul to eat or his kisses.

Naruto smiles at his Amas antics for a demon she was such a sweet little girl. He turns away to look into the horizon and the red clouds beyond 'that's one objective cleared, and so smoothly...' his hands tighten into a fierce grip upon the veranda '...from here I think things aren't going to go so smoothly' he sighs darkly 'no not smoothly at all'

Some time later in a meeting room In Oto.

The Sound Four were awaiting Orochimaru's presence with varying states of patience in an empty room with dull grey walls designated as a meeting room. Despite them still reeling from the loss of their leader Kimimaro due to an unfortunate illness they were still the best Ninja Oto had to offer. They each knew the Otokage had chosen Naruto to be his next vessel and took again took this in varying ways. Jirobo thought it was good riddance, he couldn't stand the blond demon containing basted, been the slowest as well as the weakest member of the team most of Naruto's jokes and pranks hit him the hardest. Kidomaru couldn't be happier with Orochimaru's choice, he hated Oto's Jinchuriki with a passion, not only because of the never-ending tirade of 'spider' jokes but because ever since Tayuya did the Son of a Bitch she stopped whoring herself out to anyone with a dick and an urge to scratch. Sakon and Ukon didn't really care either way, Naruto didn't prank them as badly as the other Shinobi on their team and frankly...hey better him than them right? Tayuya the only Kunochi of the team, was the only one who really gave a damn about Naruto's fate, she used to be the Sound's Slut until he came along he didn't treat her like trash, he respected her, he didn't care if she swore at him, belittled him, made definitely untrue assumptions about his sexual prefaces and his parentage. She wasn't proud of who she used to be, but was proud to have been the one to bust the guys cherry as thanks for saving her life in a mission gone wrong in Lightning Country ever since then she stopped sleeping around (although she never stopped swearing or changed her attitude, after all that made her, her or so Naruto claimed.)

Jirobo has Ginger hair styled into three sections and was well built (or in other words fat.) Usually clad in a white vest tied back with a purple rope sash, with a Sound Hitia affixed upon a belt holding up his black pair of pants, wearing a necklace comprised of nine beads and ten silver pipes, and with a pair of sturdy boots to finish. Bearer of a Cursed Seal in the form of eight rock like protrusions in a layered paten. A master of Clan Jutsus involving superhuman strength, and specializing in Earth style and Chakra draining Ninjutsus. He is currently ranked Fifth strongest of Oto's forces.

Kidomaru has black hair tied back in a ponytail afro and a tanned complexion and six arms (three each side sprouting from the shoulder.) Usually clad in a white sleeveless vest (obviously) tied back with a purple rope sash, with a Sound Hitia tied around his forehead with purple cloth, black short pants and a pair of sturdy boots to finish. Bearer of a Cursed Seal in the form of several dozen interconnecting lines in the shape of a spider's web. A Master of Kishin Bloodline and specializing in Traps and Chakra Strings (combines with bloodline) Ninjutsus. He is currently ranked Fourth strongest of Oto's forces.

Sakon and Ukon have light grey hair spiking down to cover their faces with green lips (left eye of Sakon and right eye of Ukon is left visible.) Usually clad in a beige vest tied back with a purple rope sash, sharing a single Sound Hitia which Sakon usually wears around his right arm, Sakon wears a Magenta red bead necklace, while Ukon wears a sapphire blue bead necklace, they both wear black pants and sturdy boots to finish. Sakon and Ukon are capable of merging onto one body (which saves energy) and in that case one of them sleeps as a head shaped protrusion capable of partial and full separation from the body of the one in control. Bearer of a Cursed Seal in the form of two stick figures joined together. A master of Gemini bloodline and specializing in joint attacks/body merging Ninjutsus. They are currently ranked Third strongest of Oto's forces.

Tayuya has blazing red long hair wrapped scruffily with bandages (the only Kunochi in the Sound Five.) Usually clad in a white vest with short sleeves tied back with a purple rope sash, Sound Hitia hanging loose around her neck, with a set of tight black pants and Chakra enhancing steel toe capped boots to finish. Bearer of a Cursed Seal in the form of a series of musical notes surrounded by a flame emblem. A master of music based Clan Jutsus and specializing in Genjutsu while also been the bearer of a Demonic Ogre summoning contract. She is currently ranked Second strongest of Oto's forces.

Kimimaro had white hair parted down the middle in a lighting bolt shape with two strands of hair tied of into braids hanging down his face (with two red dot clan markings on his forehead.) He was usually clad in a pale grey Kimono marked with the Ying/Yang symbol tied back with a purple rope sash, Sound Hitia used as a belt buckle, and bandages wrapped around his ankles, long black pants and open toed boots. Bearer of a Cursed Seal in the form of a skull and crossbones. A master of the Kaguya Clan's Shikotsumyaku Bloodline specializing in precision attacks utilizing his near invulnerable body and indestructible bones. He was once ranked as the Strongest of Oto's forces before he succumbed to illness.

Tayuya been more upset and even pissier than 'that' time of the month was not a great person to spend an extended period of time in an enclosed room with. So it came as a relief when Kabuto arrived to attract her ire.

"Hey you Censored! I'm censored talking to censored you! Censored Censored Censored! Hey you four-eyed little Bitch! When's the Censored Censored Otokage gonna get his Censored ass down here? We've Censored Censored been Censored waiting for Censored almost a Censored hour al-Censored-ready!" She curses out an all too calm Kabuto. After all who would be foolish enough to do more than curse at Orochimaru's right hand Medic Nin?

Kabuto relishing in his untouchable status and with the high only someone who knows all their birthdays have come all at once on that magical day where nothing can go wrong! Calmly ignored the question "That's four-eyed little Bitch-san to you Tayuya-chan" he replies evenly.

Tayuya openly gapes shocked temporarily into silence. No one (other than Naruto obviously) had ever taken her cussing and turned it back on her like that (and even Naruto generally just cusses back until they end up in a slagging match.) And no one, I mean no one, not even Orochimaru himself could get away with calling her chan (She only let Naruto get away with that in private and only because she's to pleasured out of her mind to tell if he calls her Chan or Cunt!) A Red hot fury grips her, eminating within an aura of doom as used by all Kunochi and indeed female kind against defenseless Shinobi and indeed male kind. The Sound Four Shinobi all covertly edge away trying to avoid been caught in the crossfire of a thoroughly pissed of Tayuya-sama!

Thankfully for Kabuto's future health (He didn't really want to test his self-regeneration technique against the bodily harm a woman's wrath can deliver.) The sound of footsteps approaching the room announcing the arrival of the Otokage himself. Forces Tayuya to reign in her temper (for the moment.) As she turns to glower at Orochi-teme the man who stole the only boy she ever loved (not that she'd admit that out loud.) Only to find herself eye to eye with Naruto clad in customized version of Kage Robes; white with orange highlighted sections with an orange Kage hat with white tip the Kanji for Sound upon it. He smiles un-Orochimaru-like I.E. mischievously and cheekily as opposed to creepily and sadistically.

"Nar-Naruto!" Tayuya can't believe her own eyes but it was obvious he was not possessed by the Snake Sannin, the lack of Tainted Chakra which Orochimaru never bothered to suppress while in Oto was a dead give away.

"Where's Orochimaru-sama!" Kidomaru demands harshly beginning to panic as the implications set in.

"Gone" Kabuto replies with a sneer "and he's never coming back" he claims with an air of finality.

"I'm afraid there's been a change of plan" Naruto declares licking his lips with an elongated tongue in an Orichimaru-ish way but where the former Otokage went out of his way to make the action spine tingerlingly sinister, the new Otokage seemed to make the action Toe clenchingly sensual. "Orochi-temes dead!" he announces dramatically "as of now I'm in charge...anyone got a problem with that?" he asks challengingly.

Kidomaru activates his Cursed Seal LV2 form taking on a more demonicesque appearance before leaping up to stand on the left side wall of the meeting room effortlessly sticking to it (whether mastery of tree/wall climbing exercise or a part of his spider bloodline is unknown.) Naruto barely bats an eye lid at the act of aggression while Kabuto standing on his right merely turns to face Kidomaru holding a quickly drawn Kunai defensively. Kidomaru forms several seals in rapid succession before spraying them with spider web like gunk from his mouth. Kabuto evades the gunk by dodging back and jumping up onto the right side wall leaving Naruto to get covered in web like strands and captured.

Jirobo activates his Cursed Seal Lv2 form taking on a more demonicesque appearance before charging Naruto directly intending to flatten and crush him with his sheer bulk and enhanced strength. Naruto due to the web gunk pinning hi down can barely move a muscle let alone evade or even pull of a Kawarimi (you need to be able to move in the direction of the replacement in order to pull of substitution.) And even if he could move there was nothing within range to Kawarimi with, and no way he could dodge Big Baddy when he's built up a run.

He couldn't even shake his head which was a shame because at that point he would have liked to "so foolish" he comments in a detached emotionless tone of voice before flaring the Kyuubi's Chakra and creating a claw of Malicious Chakra along his right arm shredding the gunk holding his right side down allowing him to sweep forward with his limb cleaving the Fat Ass in half causing him a brief if agonizing death as the Cursed seal keeps him alive for several seconds longer than any Shinobi had the right living past (Jinchuriki and Jashin worshipers accepted of course.)

Kidomaru didn't even bat an eyelid as his close comrade and fellow Sound Five Nin was slain almost lazily by the devil in front of them. Drawing several kunai he throws three at Naruto who has yet to form a full Chakra shield of Demonic Chakra around himself and therefore was still vulnerable to conventional attack. Naruto for his part does even try to escape he doesn't need too.

Kabuto who had previously been forgotten by the two Cursed Seal Bearers drops down deflecting two of the kunai by his own held kunai before intercepting the third in his thigh a scant second before it can bury itself in his Kages head. Collapsing to the floor in a roll he comes to stop a few paces in front of Naruto kneeling on one knee favoring his good leg He drops one of his own kunai to grip the embedded weapon with an annoyed hiss. It would take him several seconds to remove it and several more seconds to heal the damage to the point he could continue to fight without merely been a hindrance. Despite the pain he smirks, the fight would be over by then.

Sakon and Ukon after separating into their individual bodies were about to join the fight (on whose side they would later vigorously refute and would forever remain one of life's mysteries.) When they very sensibly decided to sit this one out and not activate their Curse Marks. Why was this the sensible thing to do? Because a rather serious and yet strangely slender looking Kimimaro was holding a pair of extremely sharp and deadly looking bone swords dangerously close to their necks.

"Do not even think of attacking Naruto-sama" the Sound Five's leader declares coldly in a strangely high voice for a Shinobi. "Or I will execute you where you stand"

The twins could be forgiving for their slowness, the threat of decapitation and the fact that Kimimaro had apparently switched sides from Orochimaru the Shodaime Otokage to Naruto Uzumaki the Nidaime Otokage. But they were Sound Ninja after all and if it wasn't for the threat of death (in itself resembling some semblance of normality considering it came from Kimimaro) they may have fainted from shock! Kimimaro was no longer the strongest Sound Shinobi - She was now the strongest Sound Kunochi!

His...Her voice was a few octaves high, her figure more slender but no less deadly, the same height possibly a few pounds lighter (due to her slender frame of dense bones been smaller than he used to be.) The biggest giveaway however was her outfit her usual pale grey Kimono only tied with an Orange Gi to signify her changed allegiance which hung loose and slightly open at the top exposing her new chest to the world. Which was damn distracting when you were trying not to get yourself killed what with been on top...On top of the news that Orochimaru had been killed by Otogakure's Jinchuriki.

"Uh..." Ukon never had been the brains of the pair "Kimimaro-sama...did you know you have tits!" Sakon for the first time in his rather short life now he thinks about it (helped in part by seeing it flash before his eyes) wished he was an only child.

Kimimaro nods her head carefully not letting them distract her from her mission to keep them from joining the scum her lord was about to destroy unaware or uncaring of the wonderful thing it did to her chest. 'So bouncy' the twins think in union. Sakon desperately trying to hold back a massive nose bleed with will alone since he daren't move his arms less Kimimaro take it as an act of hostility. Ukon not as badly effected but then neither was the more perverted twin immune to the Sound Five leader's impressive bust.

"Kimimaro-sama if I were to ask you why you turned into a chick would you kill me?" Sakon asks nervously.

Kimimaro shrugs nearly but not quite cutting their throats. "Naruto-Sama used the Kyuubi's Demonic Chakra to heal me by turning it into healing Chakra like a medical Nin turning their regular Chakra into healing Chakra" She pauses for a fraction of a second "using Demonic Chakra is usually harmful to non-Jinchuriki but changing it to healing Chakra circumvented that...unfortunately as you can see their are still side-effects which is a shame as it is otherwise the greatest medical technique ever created. Able to heal just about any ailment and injury except for outright death"

Sakon and Ukon couldn't believe their own ears "are you telling us..." Sakon begins "...Naruto cured you..." Ukon continues "...and in the process..." Sakon continues "...the side-effects gave you a cracking set of tits!" Ukon finishes incredulously.

Kimimaro nods her head curtly "yes" she replies with a hint of satisfaction as though pleased they'd managed to grasp 2 plus 2. "Please be silent" She states in a tone of voice that made it quite clear disobedience would mean heads would roll (literally) "I would like to witness Naruto-sama deal with this trash"

Kidomaru hadn't been idle in the time Kimimaro had been restraining the twins. Slapping high grade explosive notes onto his remaining Kunai so focussed on his prey that he missed her revival and indeed sex change. "Not even the Kyuubi could save you from this" he declares "Die...!"His eyes bulge nearly out of his head as he tries to will his body to launch the volatile Kunai at his most hated enemy but finds his body paralysed unable to move. Finally free of tunnel vision he becomes aware of a haunting melody - one of Tayuyas musical Genjutsu preventing him from moving a single inch even as the explosive notes burn down.

Tayuya couldn't exactly say she was choked with lard arse's death and she certainly wouldn't be spilling any tears over Spider-Boy either. As far as she was concerned Naruto-kun was worth a thousand of them, and a million of Orochimaru.

After several more tense seconds pass where Kidomaru struggles furiously against the Genjutsu breaking it only at the last second when the explosive notes detonate (finding himself ironically enough in the same predicament as Naruto had before unable to Kawarimi with anything in his line of sight and so has a single second to rage against his own death and leap in Naruto's direction. The blast wave was massive, a newly recovered Kabuto barely rolling back towards the Sound Five survivors (loyalists) the remains of Jirobo along with Kidomaru who was in the epicentre of the explosion are vaporized. So big was the explosion that a new giant sized door is blasted into the left side wall. Naruto still partially covered in web gunk and unable to move away was engulfed the blast wave and obscured from view.

Kimimaro didn't waver knowing full well her healer couldn't be killed by such lowly trash. Tayuya couldn't help a pang of panic embrace her as she saw him enveloped by flame and smoke. Sakon and Ukon were terrified - if Naruto dies their own prospects weren't looking very bright, a PMS'ing Kimimaro was not something they wanted to deal with anytime soon. Kabuto like Kimimaro wasn't worried unlike before he wasn't terrified either, Having overcome Orochimaru dealing with two second rate Shinobi would be Childs play.

As the smokescreen clears it came as a relief to them all when Naruto was revealed in the same position as before covered by a cloak of Kyuubi Chakra before it dissipates. The web gunk had been burnt of him along with a significant portion of his Kage robes and most importantly of all - his Kage hat had been completely destroyed! Leaving him standing in his smokey black (well now they were) underpants. Despite this his exposed body appeared completely and utterly un-blemished and un-injured in any way.

"Fuck!" he swears violently glancing at himself radiating pure anger and malevolence choking up the room in killer intent and choking up the inhabitants for several seconds. Just as quickly as the pressure appeared it disappears as he gives a choked sob. "I loved these robes" he announces causing mass sweat drops all round from those who thought if the blast hadn't actually injured him that he was at least upset that two of the Sound Five had just tried to kill him. Then again typical of Naruto.

Kabuto sighs wearily and then smiles 'Naruto-kun will be Naruto-kun I suppose' he thinks with a chuckle "It seems the Sound Four have been reduced to Two fortunately Kimimaro-chans recovery brings the Sound Five back up to Three" he declares making sure the Sound Three knew where they stood in the new regime.

Naruto steps forward and cricks his neck "all that remains to be said is..." cracks his knuckles "...anyone else got a problem with me been in charge?" Only two of them may have had a problem with it and if they did they certainly weren't about to tell anyone, especially not so long as Kimimaro keeps those bone swords so close to their necks she could probably give them the closest shave they've ever had!

Kimimaro finally lowers her bone weapons and steps forward 'sheathing' her swords as she does so. Kneeling before her lord she bows her head in a joint show of respect and submission. "I have sworn my allegiance to you and you alone Naruto-sama" she tilts her head to stare her lord unblinkingly in the eyes "My heart, my body and my very soul are yours to command" could she have worked in any more innuendo if she tried? "I am eternally your servant, if it is in my power I will fulfil your every dream and desire my lord" apparently she can. Now they'll never believe him becoming a her was a moment of Serendipity.

Tayuya opens her mouth in shock echoing Sakon and Ukon who not only are catching flies but have a spurt of blood dribbling from their noses. Kabuto inwardly sighs Kimimaro really needed a hobby that much devotion and loyalty were neither natural nor healthy. The twins may be worrying for their manhood, while Kabuto knew it had been an unforeseen accident with no way to test the Jutsu without alerting Orochimaru and they had to time the revival right to ensure Kimimaros undying gratitude and unwavering loyalty - perhaps it worked to well. Tayuya couldn't help but wonder if she was about to become part of a Kunochi Harem...then she got a spurt of blood dribbling from her nose.

"Good" Naruto replies after been caught flat footed by Kimimaros declaration, he'll grow used to them - he hoped. "First order of business stop all the bloodline research and inhumane experiments Second order of business assimilate all of our bases and operatives into our command structure so that everyone knows I am in charge, Third order of business bring the Sound Five back up to full strength" he grins a feral grin flashing his enlarged canines "Fourth order of business announce to the world Otogakure's strength!" This was going to be one hell of a party!

_Authors notes:_

_1) This is Dark Naruto and powerful (but perfectly reasonably level of power and reason for obtaining said power) Naruto. It is not Evil Naruto although He views Oto as his home not Konoha in this fic and the Ninja under his command as his family. Basically screw with his family and whether you're from Iwa or Konoha you die!_

_2) I had the idea for a story where Kabuto was loyal to Naruto - he betrayed Sasori, betrayed Konoha, betrayed Orochimaru (and in canon the snake certainly doesn't fully trust him despite his apparent loyalty) but was ironically enough loyal to Naruto under all those betrayals, this story was the only way I could portray Kabuto's character like that._

_3) Orochimaru doesn't know about Naruto's ancestry beyond him been an Uzumaki having heard of the clan and to stop Narutos wining obtained a book on the clan and Hidden whirlpool Village for him. I never understood why Orochimaru was so dismissive of Naruto – he's the Jinchuriki to the most powerful Bijuu in existence! For Fucks sake! His whole invade Konoha plot hinged upon a mentally unstable Jinchuriki of the weakest Bijuu in existence. Having displayed a rough grasp of the beasts power Naruto was deemed a threat by Orochimaru, surely he would remember that when he next encounters him? (Search for the Godaime arc.) In this story unable to obtain Sasuke at an early age (after the massacre cut short his list of potential Sharingan hosts.) He delighted in stealing the Leaf's Jinchuriki instead._

_4) Itachi was able to physically repel Orochimaru when he attempted to steal his eyes, it is unknown if Orochimaru intended to take Itachi's body like Sasuke or just his eyes and implant them in his next host. But it is doubtful Orochimaru would have had any more success possessing Itachi than he eventually does with Sasuke if he had tried such a method._

_5) Another story idea of mine revolving around the Shinigamis seal. Naruto's demon sealing seal is supposed to be the product of a genius of Fuinjutsu and the strongest demon sealing seal ever made and yet (in shippuden at least) it becomes crap after less than two decades (I think the storyline might have been Jiraiya weakened it to allow him better access to demon chakra or something stupid like that – who weakens a seal keeping the most powerful demon in the world contained?) So in this story Naruto by a quirk of fate has full and unlimited control over the Kyuubi (but can only handle a certain amount of Chakra up to three/four tails despite what Orochimaru thinks. Having this control over the Kyuubi is the only way Naruto could match and defeat Orochimaru. (And frankly the idea behind it's funny as hell!)_

_6) Bet you weren't expecting that! I decided to heal Kimimaro and have him loyal to Naruto but the idea of healing an incurable disease with demon Chakra made Naruto to powerful (Tsunade could have done it but I didn't want to involve her so soon.) The idea of a Fem Kimimaro crept up on me, I think most forms of gender bending have been done (Hell no ones sure if Haku was a boy or a girl who just said she was to mess with Naruto's head.) Fem Haku and Fem Itachi are quite popular (probably gonna keep Itachi as a brother rather than sister, not been sexist but little Sasuke with an ambition to one day kill his sister just seems wrong to me.) I have no idea if this has been done before but when the idea came it just seemed so perfect. Naruto could probably cure all known ills but there's a good chance you may be cured and a member of the opposite sex afterwards, or in extreme cases find yourself turned into a fox…actually I might have him do that to someone, can you imagine fighting Hidan for example "your immortal? Well now you're immortal and a fox! What you gonna do bite me? Ow! He bit me!"_

_7) Harem dynamics – this isn't one of those Naruto gets all the girls stories, But Naruto will find himself surrounded by a bevy of insanely powerful Kunochi which I find funny since in canon there are more Shinobi and even more powerful Shinobi than Kunochi. Tayuya taking his virginity and her ex-Sound Slut thing seemed plausible considering her attitude (similar to Anko in terms of bitchyness and how many Anko-snake whore characterizing stories are their?) her been set on the straight and narrow by Naruto (not exactly boyfriend girlfriend, but closer than friends with benefits.) Us all knowing Naruto seemed logical. Kimimaro been an active member of the harem…might be…he's one of those guys who if he became a girl his only thought would be 'my reflexes are thrown of due to my lighter body I will need to intensify my training' yeah gender and relationships not really an issue so having tits and loosing her manhood isn't going to affect her duty to her lord (Naruto.)_

_8) As to why Konoha hasn't tried to find Naruto, well I mentioned in this chap about a blood clone jutsu it takes a fuck load of Chakra and can result in the death of the user (Orochimaru wouldn't use it because there's a chance it would kill him and he wouldn't share his power with anyone.) Orochimaru wouldn't care about the side effects, if it worked it would allow him to kidnap/influence the Kyuubi brat into following him. If it didn't he would still deprive the Akatsuki of a Bijuu required for their plans. So yes there is another Naruto stuck in Konoha the 'idiot' version so to speak, and yes he will also have a pivotal role in this story._

Omake: Shodaimes wake – Memories of a pedophile.

"Usually Hidden Villages commemorate their fallen leaders...but really is anyone going to miss him?" Naruto asks sarcastically "Yeah me neither, bastard liked the sound of his voice to much - can you say Drama Queen!" "He was always putting me down" Tayuya claimed "a good Kunochi but only a mediocre Ninja he said!" "He was so demanding" Kabuto ran a hand down his face in frustration "dissect this random bloodline carrying corpse Kabuto; dissect this random live Konoha Nin Kabuto!" "I never liked the experiments." Sakon shivers "Me neither brother." Ukon shudders they didn't use to be able to merge with other people until after the Snake Sannin got his hands on them both "He always used to stare at my ass" Everyone stops their recollection and glances briefly at Kimimaro.

"Did he ever..." Naruto looks physically sick "act upon these appreciative glances?" he asks with a due sense of dread.

Kimimaro shook her head "No it was just strange no one else ever stared, I began to suspect something was wrong with me"

"Not with you, with Orochimaru" Kabuto replies sagely.

"Naruto-sama...what do think of my ass...?" She asks her new lord with a hint of curiosity.

Naruto had the feeling been the Nidaime Otokage wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. At this rate he'd be lucky if Tayuya didn't kill him by the end of the day.


End file.
